Moonbeams In Her Hair
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: Shortly after the truce between the families of Moonacre Robin is faced with a cold truth... he's in love.


**This is my first Moonacre fanfic. Wrote this for a friend! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Note: Love you Liz!**

* * *

The sunset on the Moonacre Valley in a pink and crimson glow that hadn't been there in years. Robin looked at this glorious view on the top of the hill where just yesterday the two families had settled their differences and made peace. Though the truce was an amazing triumph for the valley that was not what Robin was thinking about. Instead, he was thinking about the girl with the shining ruby hair and fierce brown eyes.

 _How could someone so timid a few days ago find enough courage to sacrifice herself?_

That had seemed to be his thought for the entire day. While his family and comrades partied he sat in solitude pondering over the girl and her fight against pride and jealousy. He had had flashbacks to the moment she threw herself off of the very peak he was sitting on. The ivory moonbeams bounced off of her hair in a magnificent shimmer. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He shook his head and stood trying to gather his wits.

"Robin?" His heart stopped as he turned towards the voice. That voice. The voice that has haunted his thoughts all day. Her eyes once again shimmered in the light that was once gold and now was a milky white. Beautiful.

"M-maria! What are you doing here?" He cursed himself for stuttering. What the hell was wrong with him? He was always cool and confident when he spoke, but when he talked to her he was putty in her hands. Finally, he snapped out of his funk to realized he was staring at her and she was giving him a look. One that had a mix of concern and curiosity.

Suddenly the two teenagers seemed closer together than they were a second ago.

Maria shook her head looked up and smiled at her companion, suddenly remembering her purpose, "Oh right! Your father sent me to find you and bring you home!" Robin sighed and nodded. He started to rise when he felt his foot slide.

Then he was falling. Falling into the very moonlit ocean that brought Maria and Robin together in the first place.

"Robin!" That was the last thing he heard before his body hit the surface of the blue waters. He rushed to the back to the top of the ocean trying to stay afloat. Though he knew how to swim the feel of the waters was intoxicating. He felt as if he couldn't move, swim, or climb the rock cliff. Robin gently closed his eyes as he sunk into back into the water. He then heard a faint splash in the distance. He felt arms wrap around his stomach, dragging his weight to the surface of the water. Half unconscious Robin's body was pulled to a nearby shore. He could hear his rescuer panting heavily as she laid his body on the beach. He slightly turned his head towards the girl and he saw… Maria.

 _Of course, it was Maria, you idiot!_

Maria's earlier look of concern had become more noticeable after his fall. She looked at him saw his eyes open and leaped forward throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my god I was so worried! Are you ok!?" She kept asking and asking when he finally answered, "Yes, yes! I'm fine now shall we start wa-" Robin was suddenly cut off by Maria's lips on his. At first, surprised, but then slowly leaned into the sweet tender kiss. He closed his eyes and put his hands on Maria's hips. Maria slowly put her hands on his face as she pulled away from Robin looking longingly into his eyes, and then she giggles. Robin started to chuckle too when he noticed the position they were in. Soon giggles turned into full-blown laughter and just sat there staring at the pale moon. Finally, he couldn't hold in his question any longer.

"Maria?" He turned to her as she quickly spun her head towards him. He could tell she was flustered and blushing, but he thought it was adorable. "Why did you… you know," he asked awkwardly. Maria then blushed, even more, her face now the color of a freshly picked rose.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day today and then when I saw you fall I thought I had lost you, and even though we met only a couple days ago." She stopped looking away from his eyes. Robin lifted his hand grabbing Maria's chin forcing her to look at him.

"I think I love you," He smiled and nodded. "I was hoping you would say that, Princess."

This time Robin barely tugged on her chin and the two were in each other's arms holding one another in an everlasting embrace. After they pulled apart for the second time they continued to sit on the beach in silence looking at the big, bright moon staring down at them, and with the stars twinkling in the sky Robin took Maria's hand and said the words that Maria from then on promised to never forget, "I love you more than the stars, the sky, and the moon combined."


End file.
